righteouswrathfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Herja
'Historique' Herja Hèria a été trouvée dans la partie montagneuse de la foret de Grozeh, au Brevoy, à l’extremité est des contrées “civilisée”. Elle fut recueilli par un vieux trappeur qui n’arriva pas à retracer l’origine de l’enfant à cause du blizzard soufflant. Précoce, elle passait plus de temps dehors à suivre son père dans la rigueur montagneuse et les neiges eternelles qu’à rester au chaud et a suivre les leçons de vie avec son epouse. Herja n’a pas de lien avec son passé mise à part un bracelet de lapis lazilus maintenant trop petit pour elle. qu’elle a adapté en broche de Capeline. Plus mature et isolée elle ne se mélait pas aux autres enfant des hameaux environnant, ayant de plus remarqué que des evenement etranges se passait surtout en cas de colere. Rester seul signifiait rester au calme et donc ne pas provoquer ces malheurs. Les rumeurs gonflerent mais elles resterent des racontards de mioches. Au début de l’adolescence elle dû reconduire son meilleur ami de 15 ans. Le fait aurait pu rester anecdotique si le lendemain son pere et lui ne s’etait pas fait attaquer à la chasse par une meute mené par un loup blanc. Les amis du jeunes hommes au courant de sa relation, furent les premiers à confondre les anciennes rumeurs avec l’accident. La traitaire de changepeau, de loup garou, et de sorciere. Le tradition voulant qu’elles soient empalé puis que leurs membres soient enterrés aux 4 coins cardinaux afin d’empecher les autres loups garous d’approcher, son pere pris peur, lui fourni sa vieille mule des rations et l’envoya vers les terres moins superstitieuses de l’ouest. Son parcours fut riche d’experience de rencontre et de bivouac solitaires, elle rencontra d’ailleurs un renard arctique qu’elle libera d’un piege, l’animal etrange n’avait aucune raison d’etre si loin des montagnes, lanimal la suivi et un lien mystique naquit entre les deux etres enracinés, son pouvoir passant a travers lui. Ainsi elle passa quelques années près de la bordure du lac du lac des brumes et des voiles, maitrisant son pouvoir au contact d’une sorciere des haies. cependant la guerre civile grondait et eclata, très vite les conscriptions incluerent aussi les mystiques. Craignant une fois de plus pour sa vie, Herja y vit un signe du destin de devoir continuer à l’ouest. Elle traversa le lac et atteri dans la ville d’egede, lie de la morale humaine, et s’enfonça dans les terres, passant par le comté d’askelon, ou elle passa les deux dernieres années, se nourissant de la ferveur et des valeurs de ses habitants, nourri par et pour la grande croisades a quelques centaines de lieux à l’ouest. Le drame fut quand la moisson des hommes de cendre arriva. Les croisés et nobles mendeviens accompagnés d’une partie de l’inquisition l’identifiere comme sorciere et envoyé des démons. Elle fut capturée pour jugement à Kenabres “on la jugera et brulera pour Armasse, montrant aux libéraux que les activités des hérétiques sont toujours vivace meme dans les terres !”, elle suivi alors la precession des hommes cendres, ces guerriers eternels qu’elle voyait comme de la future pature pour cette guerre à la faim eternelle. 'Statistiques' Herja Female human (ulfen) witch (winter witch) 4 (Pathfinder Campaign Setting: Inner Sea Magic, Pathfinder RPG Advanced Player's Guide 65) CG Medium humanoid (human) Init '''+2; '''Senses '''Perception +2 ---- '''Defense ---- AC '12, touch 12, flat-footed 10 (+2 Dex) '''hp '''25 (4d6+5) '''Fort '+2, 'Ref '+3, 'Will '+4; +2 racial bonus vs. cold climates or slipping '''Resist '''cold 5 ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '''30 ft. '''Melee ''+1 shock dagger'' +3 (1d4+1/19-20 plus 1d6 electricity) or :slam +1 (1d3+2) Special Attacks '''hexes (frozen caress, misfortune, prehensile hair) '''Witch Spell-Like Abilities (CL 4th; concentration +8) :Constantâ€”''endure elements (cold only)'' Witch (Winter Witch) Spells Prepared '(CL 4th; concentration +8) :'Patron Winter ---- Statistics ---- Str '10, '''Dex '''14, '''Con '''12, '''Int '''18, '''Wis '''10, '''Cha '''14 '''Base Atk '+2; 'CMB '+2; '''CMD '''14 (16 vs. trip) '''Feats '''Elemental FocusAPG, Extra HexAPG, Greater Elemental FocusAPG '''Skills '''Acrobatics +2 (+4 in slippery conditions), Bluff +6, Climb +2 (+4 in slippery conditions), Diplomacy +3, Heal +7, Intimidate +7, Knowledge (arcana) +9, Knowledge (nature) +8, Knowledge (planes) +8, Perception +2, Spellcraft +10, Use Magic Device +7 '''Languages '''Celestial, Common, Dwarven, Hallit, Iobarian, Skald '''SQ '''heart of the snows, human witch, witch's familiar (arctic fox named Skoll) '''Combat Gear ''potion of cure serious wounds'' (2), potion of restoration, lesser, scroll of bear's endurance, scroll of dimensional anchor, scroll of dispel magic; Other Gear ''+1 shock dagger'', 150 gp ---- Special Abilities ---- +2 Witch's Familiar's Spells Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch's familiar. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level she can cast. If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. Deliver Touch Spells Through Familiar (Su) Your familiar can deliver touch spells for you. Elemental Focus (Cold) +1 DC to spells that deal damage of the chosen energy. Empathic Link with Familiar (Su) You have an empathic link with your Arcane Familiar. Energy Resistance, Cold (5) You have the specified Energy Resistance against Cold attacks. Familiar Bonus: +2 to Reflex saves You gain the Alertness feat while your familiar is within arm's reach. Frozen Caress (Su) Whenever the winter witch casts a touch spell, she can infuse the magic with cold as a swift action. This grants the spell the cold descriptor, and adds 1d4 points of cold damage to the spellâ€™s effect. If the touch spell allows a saving throw, a su Greater Elemental Focus (Cold) +1 DC to spells that deal damage of the chosen energy. Heart of the Snows +2 to save vs. cold climates and to avoid slipping or falling. Misfortune (1 round, DC 16) (Su) Foe in 30 ft must take the lower of 2d20 for rolls (Will neg). Prehensile Hair (Su) The witch can instantly cause her hair (or even her eyebrows) to grow up to 10 feet long or to shrink to its normal length, and can manipulate her hair as if it were a limb with a Strength score equal to her Intelligence score. Her hair has reach 10 Scroll of bear's endurance Add this item to create a scroll with spells on it. Scroll of dimensional anchor Add this item to create a scroll with spells on it. Scroll of dispel magic Add this item to create a scroll with spells on it. Share Spells with Familiar Can cast spells with a target of "You" on the familiar with a range of touch. Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at http://www.wolflair.com PathfinderÂ® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Publishing, LLCÂ®, and are used under license.